Copy New Boy
by bbybailee
Summary: James is the new boy & Jo likes him. Gabe is jelous of James & starts copying him. But soon, a bunch of James secrets come out. Rated T for abuse & rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Gabes POV**

"Gabe! Get off your lazy butt! Someones calling you!" Teddy yells for me as I crawl out of bed. Why does it have to be monday?

"Im Coming!" I yell back. I put some clothes on real quick and then head downstairs and grab the phone. "Thanks" I say mocking Teddy. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey Stupid." Someone says into the phone.

"Hey.. Jo?" I ask.

"Yeah. Can You drive me home from school? My moms car broke down." She says like a bored person.

"Sure." I say hanging up on her.

Jo shows up 10 minutes later walking in with a bright purple shirt and A sparkly shiny white skirt. I see her with girly shoes. I invited her but she looks stunning and I was about to blush really bad so I control myself.

"Whats up with...all that?" I say pointing to the clothes.

"Theres suppoused to be a new kid today. A boy. I wanna impress him." She says in a girly tone.

"We better get going then" I say as we get in the car and drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>Jos POV<strong>

We appear in front of Lincoln Middle school and I cant stop looking at Gabe.

_Hes so cute.._

**Who?**

_Gabe..._

**I dont like him!**

_Sure you dont..._

I shake it out of my head and walk over to Kit and our best friends while Gabe walks to his guys.

"Whats up Kit?" I say as I walk over to her.

She looks up and down at me. "Whats up with the whole outfit?" she asks, impressed.

"New boy. Duh." I say laughing.

"Awwe If I had known that I would have wore my heels!" She says disapointed.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Dont worry. Boys like you no matter what."

She smiles then laughs. The bell rings. We walk to the last class together which is Math. I hate Math.

* * *

><p>Halfway during class two really cute boys walk in. They must be the new boys. One smiles at me and I smile back.<p>

"Kids, Meet James." As he walks into the room. I smile at him. James is pretty cute.

"James sit next to Jo." The teacher says.

As He make his way over here I start freaking out.

_What do I say? What do I ask? Do I say Hi? Do I ignore him?_

"Hey Im James." He says, smiling at me as he sits in the desk next to me.

"Hi Im Jo." I say smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabes POV<strong>

"Dude. I think Jo likes that new James dude." My best friend Mark says to me.

I grab my hands tighetly. I was freaking mad. Jo cant like him.. Hes too ugly.

The bell rings and I stay behind to watch Jo and James.

"Hey Jo I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house?" James asks her sweetly.

She smiles. "Sure. Like drive home?"

He smiles now. "Yeah." He reaches over and kisses her. _On the lips. "_Yes?"

"Oh Yeah" Jo says smiling. They walk off to her locker and the last thing I see is his arm over his shoulders.

**Am I Jelous?**

* * *

><p><strong>New JoGabe story. Enjoy. I was bored so I wrote this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jos POV**

In The Last Hour in a half, me and James have been hanging out. We went to his house. He has a little sister and a older brother. His sister is 9 and his brother is 16. And James is in the middle.

"Wanna start our homework?" I ask him. He grabs my hand. "Before we start I want to ask you something." He says smiling.

"Yeah?" I say smiling. Almost blushing.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" He says smiling really big. His teeth are so pretty along with his smile.

"Yeah" I say then Kiss him. When he pulls back we start our homework.

Its around 6 when I go home and I give him my number. "Text me" I say walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabes POV<strong>

"Dude! You cheated!" I yell at my best friend Jake.

"Did not! You did!" He yells back at me.

My phone suddenly goes off. I pause the game and pick it up.

"Dude!" Jake yells at me,throwing his controller down.

I ignore him and answer it. "Hello?" I say.

"Hey Can I come over?" Jo suprisingly says.

"Sure I guess"

"Cool."

She hangs up and walks in.

"When Did you get here?" I yell at her.

"A few minutes ago" She says in another funny girly voice.

**Jos POV**

"So why are you here?" Gabe says taking a drink of his coke.

"James is my new boyfriend!" I say squieling.

Gabe drops his drink suddenly all over my outfit. I gasp.

"Im gonna go. " I slowly say getting up and quietly say "EWW" As I leave.

* * *

><p>"Jo!" I hear someone say my name. I turn around and see Gabe.<p>

I sigh and say "What Gabe?" annoyingly.

"Im sorry. About yesterday." He says sweetly.

I sigh again. "I cant stay mad at you." I say smiling.

"Can I walk home with you?" Gabe asks me.

"Sure. Lets go." I say walking off with him.

"Jo!" I hear James say.

"Hey James." I say.

He pulls me back. "I need to show you something."

"Ok Can You make it fast? Im walking home with Gabe."

"Why are you walking with Gabe. Hes stupid."

I gasp. "Hes my best friend! Hes not stupid! You are for saying that!"

"Look Im sorry. I had a bad day."

I kiss him for a long time. "Better?"

"Yeah. Have fun." He kisses my forhead and we walk in different directions.

"Ready?" Gabe asks me.

"Lets go." I say as we start walking home.

"What do you see in him?" Gabe asks.

I smirk. "Jelous?"

"No!" Gabe yells. I laugh. "Totally Jelous" I say to myself.

"Will you hold my bag? Its heavy." I say.

He grabs my bag. "What is in here?" He says.

I look inside it. "Its my gym clothes and other stuff. And A Paint can for later."

He rolls his eyes and we continue.

"What does James like to do that you like him?" Gabe asks me.

"He Sings. Hes pretty hot. And He likes me!" I say smiling.

"Wanna go to my house and study?" Gabe asks.

"Hmm Sure!" I say. We walk to his house and we are alone..

Study Date I think!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter sucks! Srry if its boring! Ill Make the next chapter interesting! Maybe a little Jabe! Wait and see!<strong>

**R&R!(Read&Review)!**

**-Bailee **

**143 you guys!(ILY!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1! :P

**Heres chapter 3 of Copy New Boy! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own! :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jo's POV<strong>**

Me and Gabe grab our books and I look at him, smiling. I had put on lip gloss, and alot of blush. I thought I looked good but everytime I look at myself, I think about what James, Aka my boyfriend, had said to me.

(Flashback)

_Still Jo's POV_

_I walk up the stairs and walk up to James room. Its dark and quiet. I slowly walk and see him. Hes listening to music and has a few kiss marks on his cheek. I wonder if he was cheating on me. I walk over to him and playfully push his leg. "Wake up." I say to him, shaking more. He wouldnt wake up. "Come on baby.." I push it a little harder. More and more. He sits up and pushes me on the floor responding, "IM UP OKAY BITCH!" Then runs to the bathroom and locks the door. _

_I sigh and sit on the bed, seeing his phone on the bed. I grab it and start reading his text confos. He has been texting alot of girls. More than 5. I suddenly feel sick, but i know its jelously. I read the confos. TO: Amanda. From: James. Well I really want u so bad! But u know I have Jo.. From: Amanda To: James Aww well then dump her butt! Shes too ugly! And dosent she like that Gabe kid anyway? To: Amanda From: James I know she does but she thinks I LOVE HER. Which Idk if i do. She cant find out my secret. From: Amanda To: James UR 15 YEARS OLD! U NEED TO TELL HER OR ILL TELL HER! From: James To: Amanda . I will at 7. When she comes over. Bye. _

_I start crying and he comes out. I stare at him. "What are you doing with my phone?" He yells at me. Im crying and mumbling, "YOUR 15!" He sighs and grabs the phone and pushes me on the bed. "Listen here! I am 15 but I am young enough to look 12! IF YOU TELL ANYONE, YOU WILL BE DEAD ALONG WITH GABE!" Then he slaps me. I cry more. He slaps me alot more. "NO CRYING! IF YOUR GONNA BE MY "GIRLFRIEND' THEN YOU ARE NOT GONNA CRY!" Then he gets on me and roughtly kisses me. I couldnt do anything. I let him do it. Finally, he got off me, and pushes me out the room. "DONT TELL!" Then slaps the door on my face._

_(End of flashback)_

Why did I let him do that? I should tell Gabe, but i cant. I start crying and run to the bathroom, locking myself in there.

(Next Day at school)

**Gabe's POV**

I look over at Jo. Who looks green and sick. I hug her tight. Suddenly James walks over and grabs Jo, pulling her into the bathroom. I sectrely follow. Watching everything that Happens.

**Jo's POV**

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE!" He yells at me, gripping on my wrist. I start crying. "Leave me alone!" I yell, trying to get help. "NO!" He slaps me, "Since you disobeyed me, Im gonna do something your gonna regret." He smirks, pulling on my shirt. "Dont touch me there!" I scream. "Shut up slut!" Screaming, I kick him in the balls, and try to run away. He had the door lock and I couldnt find the keys. He grabs my leg suddenly adnd pushes me on the wall. I almost faint, but I get a bloody nose instead. He starts ripping my shirt off and my pants off too. I try to get away, but I hear Gabe somewhere. Or so I think. "GABE!" I scream his name. He tries to get in, but its no use.

Please help me Gabe!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 of Chapter 3. <strong>

**:) Hope you like it and R&R FOR MORE! :D**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2 :

_Jo's POV_

"STOP!" I scream at James. He grabs me and slaps him, making me fall to the ground, bleeding like crazy. I keep staring at the door and before James can grab me, I see Gabe run in there. Im on the floor crying and bleeding bad. "GABE!" I scream. James goes over to him, with a knife, and grabs Gabe. I stare at them and try to get to them, but im too weak.

"You shouldn't have come." James tells him,"Jo is _mine. FOREVER._ If you ever & I mean _ever _come close to her again, Ill shoot and make you have a slow and painful death." Then pushes Gabe into the wall and grabs me. "Your coming with me," and pulls me away. But before we leave, he pushes me a couple of more times and makes me pass out, losing almost half my blood.

**2 days later**

****I couldnt believe what happened. H-He hurt me.. and used me.. :'( Gabe... WHERE THE HELL IS HE! I look to my side and see my arm cut. James had put 'your mine FOREVER' really hard on my arm. I felt like Hermione. I sit up and see blood all over my other arm. As I stood up & walked to the mirror, I saw that i had a big bruise on my forhead. I touched it and jumped. "Ow.." I looked closer into the mirror and saw James. I turned around and screamed. "P-Please let me leave.." I begged. He just looked at me and grabbed me.

"Bitch, you think im gonna let u leave?" He smirks and continues, "your NEVER leaving here. Because I know you will tell the cops." He grips my arm and throws me onto the floor. "OW!" I feel a pop and scream.

* * *

><p>Gabe's POV<p>

As I slowly start to wake up, I see blood everywhere. Wtf happeneed? I thought I was dead. Where am I? I keep hearing noises. Im not sure if its Jos or not, but I get up, grab a knife, and start heading towards the noises. "GET OFF ME!" I hear Jo scream, in a chocking voice. Omg.. he chocking her! Running into the room, I grab James and punch him. Jo's on the floor bleeding like crazy. Before I get Jo, James grabs me and punches me and I fall. "OW!" I get up and spit on him, then stab him.

I start feeling numb in my legs. Jo stare at me. "GABE!" I hear her scream in the background and turn around and get knocked out.

All I see is darkness now..

* * *

><p><strong>Theres Chapter 4! (: <strong>


End file.
